The Blame Game
by Lyranfan
Summary: [Complete] A trilogy of Angst pieces - Scott worries, Scott helps, Scott worries again
1. It's All My Fault

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, X-Men:Evolution or any of its iterations.

First in a series of three teen angst pieces – it takes place shortly after Growing Pains – Season 2 episode 1 (overall episode number 14)

**The Blame Game – Chapter 1 – It's All My Fault** ****

Scott got out of his car and made sure he closed the door as quietly as he could. He had parked at the far end of the school parking lot, behind the dumpsters to hide his car from view. It was early in the morning – just after 2am - so his bright red card would still be hard to spot unless someone was searching for it.

He walked towards the gym and hesitated for a second. The fire was two days ago but the scent of burnt wood and roofing materials still hung in the air.

He noted the Bayville Fire Chief's car and another car parked in the lot by the front entrance. He ducked under the yellow police tape and snuck inside.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I just don't get it, Jim. Normally in a natural gas explosion, the pipe looks like a flower opening up. Up in the stands, it looks like it was torn – like someone pushed or pulled the eagle from its base. Look at the way the pipe thins down at the break." Chuck snapped a few more digital pictures of the gas line connecting to the eagle statue.

Jim shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, but who or what would be strong enough to lift this beast – it's easily a thousand pounds. The design drawing says so." They both looked at the contractor's drawings they had acquired for the accident inspection. Chuck used his new laptop and portable printer for hard copies of the accident scene pictures at the top of the stands – what was left of it.

Chuck stood his ground, "No burn marks either – in an explosion there'd be burn marks at the ignition point. Nothing there on the concrete floor or the pump setup. At least the safety valves you insisted they install worked - I still remember that propane explosion at the football game. Once the valve detected the open pipe, it shut down the pump and set off the carbon dioxide charge. Just like you designed."

Jim muttered, "It's nice to be right for a change." He patted the statue, "Okay, Mr. Eagle, what can you tell me about this little incident?"

Scott hid in the corridor listening to the arson inspectors try to determine the cause of the fire.

Jim pointed to the base of the mascot saying, "And look at this – it's some kind of impact point here at the base. Just like a sledgehammer whacked it right here." Chuck ran his hand over the indentation, "About a six inch diameter. Just like that other one, remember?"

Chuck put his digital camera in review mode. "Yeah, I got the pictures of that car that fell from the overpass and missed that school bus right here." He flipped back through the older pictures to the vehicle in question and there it was. "There's my tape measure over the crater in the side of the car – just over six inches in diameter."

Jim rubbed his chin deep in thought. "I don't believe in coincidences. How about you, Chuck?" The fire chief replied, "I haven't in the fifteen years of snooping around and I'm not about to start now."

Scott's ears popped as he felt an increase in the air pressure flow past him in the hall. That meant one thing – he just got caught breaking curfew. He wondered if the empty bed or the missing car was what gave it away.

Jim asked, "Wind's picking up, huh?"

Scott watched her silhouette move silently up the hall and saw her motion for him to join her by waving her hand. Time to face facts – I'm way busted. He walked towards Ororo with his head held down.

She gently took his bicep and guided him towards the front entrance to the gym. She gripped his arm as they rose into the early morning sky. She was glad they had practiced this carry in the Danger Room.

As they rose out of earshot of those below, he muttered just loud enough for her to hear, "It's all my fault. If I hadn't blasted the eagle out of Blob's hands, this never would have happened."

She halted their rise into the sky and held their present position above the stands. "Scott, below us is where the eagle was picked up from its stand. If you deflected it this way where would it have landed?" He followed her outstretched arm and said, "In the parking lot." She continued the thought, "Yes, into a sea of cars filled with gasoline. In a crowded lot where many tailgaters were celebrating because they couldn't get tickets." She slowly spun and asked again. "How about if you deflected it in this direction?" He answered, "Into the open field." She finished, "Into another group of tailgaters playing their own soccer game. And where Logan and I discovered the main gas pipeline runs towards the stadium. Where the eagle could easily have smashed the pipe open after falling from that height and thus igniting the whole city block with it."

She pointed to the stands below, "And if you hadn't pushed it out of Blob's hands as he turned with it? Where would it land as he was loosing his grip on it? The others have told me it was clear he could not hold it for much longer." Scott looked down at the torn up bleachers – wooden bleachers. She didn't wait for him to answer, "The stadium would have been ablaze in no time flat. Along with all the trapped spectators underneath said stands."

She turned again and pointed towards the gym. "Your instincts told you to send it there. It landed on the roof and fell through the floors. The sprinkler system quickly responded and the fire was contained. Not a single life was lost, no one was injured because of the eagle. And this structure can be rebuilt."

She flew towards the Institute saying, "We can get your car in the morning. You're going back to get some rest." They flew in silence the rest of the way.

She landed on the balcony on the dormitory level and walked with him down the hall, as quietly as they could. She lightly patted him on the back as he went into his room. He hesitated as if to say thanks but didn't speak aloud. She waited by his door, listening to be sure he had gone to bed.

She rested her head on the wall outside his room. :It's all my fault. If I had been at the stadium, I could have put the fire out quicker and he wouldn't be torturing himself like this. I should have been there. If I had insisted we all go and got enough tickets instead of letting the younger students talk me into staying at the Institute. Of course Charles wanted to see Jean play – she was his star student, so I let him go in my place. I should have been there.:

She felt the familiar tickle in her head. :What's good for the gander, isn't good for the goose, Ororo?:

Surprised she sent back, :Charles, you should be sleeping – you need your rest.:

He answered, :How can I rest when two of my students are so troubled?:

She proposed, :If I stop worrying, will you please go back to sleep?:

The answer came back, :Agreed. Now rest easy, my friend, you did nothing wrong.:

**Author's note**: First of all – I have no experience investigating crime or arson scenes. This is just dribble from my own personal brain – or what passes for one.

I had seen this episode a couple of times, but it was during the third viewing it hit me. Scott blasts the flaming eagle out of Blob's hands. Scott started the fire in the new gym.

That was a lot for a devoted Scott fan like me to take.

But it was a good development in the Evolution of Teen Scott. It's one of many reasons I like the Evo cartoon better. Evo Scott is portrayed in a realistic human fashion – not the stuck up cardboard manner of the 90s Fox cartoon.

In Evo he makes mistakes – a boatload of them. The important thing in life I learned a long time ago is not to avoid mistakes, but to learn from the ones you are destined to make.


	2. It's All Your Fault

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, X-Men:Evolution or any of its iterations

A quick one shot – Scott talks to Kurt right after the episode 'Bada Bing, Bada Boom' where Tabby leaves the X-Men (Season 2 – Episode 3 or overall episode 16).

**The Blame Game – Chapter 2 – It's All Your Fault**

Scott was walking back to his room when he noticed Kurt sitting on his balcony outside his room. In the distance, Scott could see the last of the carnival rides had been disassembled. Mother Nature had reclaimed their shore line view of Bayville.

Scott can tell by the droop in Kurt's tail that he was depressed. It didn't take a detective to figure out what about. Boom Boom had left the night before.

Scott tried to start a conversation, "Hey Kurt – what's up?" The German teen didn't bother to turn around, "Nothing. Nothing at all." An awkward silence followed.

Scott tried again, "So did you have a good time at the fair?" You know - the one you weren't supposed to go to?

"It started out ok, I guess." Again an awkward pause. Scott didn't need telepathy to see it in his friend's shoulders - but it ended with her leaving.

"Listen, nice job on the rescue of the money."

Kurt turned from the balcony and walked back into his room. "But I couldn't save what was important."

Her.

She had been teasing him for the past several days – returning his attention where Kitty never would. He needed to be careful – she was a user – someone who would walk all over you if you gave them a chance. He thrived on the challenge of sparring with her and he really liked showing her the ropes around the mansion. He wasn't the newbie any more – somebody else was. Somebody very pretty in his eyes.

Kurt finally turned to Scott, "Rumor has it Taryn has set her sights on you."

Whoa – where did that come from? "It was just a ferris wheel ride – nothing serious. Just some friendly conversation." Kurt kept talking as he looked away again. "But it was nice, wasn't it. Someone taking notice of you. Someone interested in you for a change."

Scott reluctantly had to agree, "Yeah – for a change."

Suddenly Kurt blurted out, "It's all my fault. I should have tried harder. If she thought somebody cared, somebody was watching out for her - maybe she would have stayed."

Scott was surprised at his friend's revelation. He knew he should say something – something better then 'That's what makes us X-Men.'

A thought occurred to Scott but he wasn't sure he should go with it. But anything had to be better then letting his friend stew in misguided self-pity. Maybe it would get him talking – and he wouldn't be so angry at himself.

Here goes nothing. "Maybe you're right. Maybe it's your fault." He waited but did not get a rise out of Kurt.

Scott went on,"Just like the flower that died in Ororo's garden. And my brake light burning out today. And Jamie's handheld game getting lost. And Rogue's bad hair day. All that is your fault too."

Kurt looked at Scott – wondering what the heck he was talking about.

Scott shrugged. "Sorry – my lame attempt at humor. What I'm trying to say is there are things you can control and things you can't. Sometimes it's hard to tell which is which."

Kurt showed no sign of being convinced.

Scott tried one last time. "I had a really long talk with the Professor about Tabby deciding to leave. I thought I was too hard on her. Her decision to leave us was a really hard one for her, but her not being here now had nothing to do with you or me. He could tell she had agonized over it before we tried to pick her up at the police station. She had trouble fitting into our rules, our routines. It was too outside what she thought was her normal lifestyle and she wasn't ready for that. She was afraid she was a danger to the rest of us."

Scott looked out at where the carnival was just a day ago. "That was the easy part for her to figure out. She had become used to skipping out of town when things got weird before she came here. What made it hard for her to leave us was that she did feel she had someone looking out for her here at the mansion, someone who thought of her before themselves, not about how much they could gain by using her powers. She did feel someone was trying to help her sort it out. And that I know is all your fault."

Scott walked out from the balcony and back towards his room. He didn't look back as he gave it one parting shot.

"Oh and one last thing. If she ever comes back – that will definitely be your fault."

**Author's note:** What would a trilogy of teen angst be without a depressed Kurt?

If you would be so kind as to slip in a review.


	3. What Have I Done?

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, X-Men:Evolution or any of its iterations.

This takes place during Day of Reckoning – Part 1. (Season 2 Episode 16 or overall episode 29)

**The Blame Game – Chapter 3 – What Have I Done?**

Scott sat on his sports car's front hood, looking out over the sight of Bayville below him from Lookout Point. How many times did he wish he was here? All those daydreams - just him and Jean – no one else – not a care in the world.

But that was not why he was here today. Not even close.

He had just come from the Institute where he failed miserably in leading the team in a training exercise against 'Magneto.'

The Professor had brought in the Brotherhood to fill in the ranks, since according to Xavier the New Mutants were not up to speed yet. Scott could still see how much yellow paint the newbies were plastered with on his way out. They took those hits under his command.

During the mission debriefing, Scott's temper got the better of him and he stormed out after an angry exchange with Lance Alvers. Jean tried to stop him but Scott's pride told him to keep walking.

Nice leadership by example, you nitwit. Where was Mr. Calm and Collected now when the heat was really on? He knew all along Jean would be the better deputy team leader. If anyone else had any doubts about that, he just made the case for her as leader crystal clear.

So now what, Mr. Genius? Where to now that you walked out on the Institute?

He thought about joining Alex in Hawaii but decided against it. It wouldn't be fair to the Masters. :Oh, sure, Scott – we scrimp and save everything we have to help Alex pursue surfing as a profession. There no reason we can't take in a teen who's bound for college and needs a boatload of cash for that. And you need airfare to get to Hawaii – no problem. We just won't eat this week.:

He thought about crashing at his friend Paul's house but that would never work. Too many questions for the others at the Institute to handle because of his desertion. And what kind of influence would he be – look over here, I used the Professor and now I'm walking away without a care in the world. You can too.

Scott was eighteen but hadn't graduated yet. Maybe I'll just get my GED and get a job somewhere. Just some everyday place that can get prescription ruby quartz glasses for him in their medical plan.

At least it meant he could stay out of the orphanages. He was done with that whole scene.

All he had to do was move on, find a homeless shelter he could hold up in until he could find a job and earn some money for an apartment. And just survive getting mugged or beaten for his car or what little cash he had saved.

This time he would steer clear of users and bad elements like Jack Diamond. No sense in repeating those mistakes.

He just needed to go back and get his Social Security card from his desk and some clothes. It would take some negotiation, but after today it seemed like the Professor would be glad to see him go.

Or would it just be better to swallow his pride and work under Lance? His sudden increased heartbeat and breathing rate told him that just might never be possible.

He just couldn't walk away, could he? Maybe he just needed a breather from the Institute.

Yeah, that'll work.

Person in need: Hey, Scott we have a crisis here.

Scott: Yeah – I need a vacation – can I get back to you?

Then there was Jean. Or in reality, was there anything between them at all?

Could he really just leave her like this? Was he just going to be an ongoing disappointment to Jean the rest of his days? He still remembers the scowl and lecture she gave him at Asteroid M after he joined Magneto. Not exactly a gold star moment for ol' Cyclops.

Was it for the best that he leave – was it possible Duncan would never mistreat her this bad?

Time to change the subject – his blood had reached the boiling point.

All that training in the Danger Room, all the time Logan and Ororo took to help him, all the lectures and guidance from the Professor – all down the tubes because he was such a baby and had to be in charge. No matter what happened to his team members.

Scott held his head in his hands muttering, "What have I done? After this, I can never go back."

He sat up and looked down the mountain to an uncertain future. From behind him he heard a jeep's engine approaching at high speed. No doubt Lance coming to tell him the 'good news' – Avalanche just defeated Magneto without any losses and would be assuming leadership of the team.

He could hear his dad's voice, "You'll just have to suck it up and shake Lance's hand. Be a man about it for once and congratulate him."

'Never go back,' echoed in his head.

As the jeep turned the final curve and drove up, he wondered, :Wait, was that Amara and Tabby?:

The jeep braked to a screeching halt and Amara jumped out running towards him. "Scott! We've been looking everywhere for you."

Tabby appeared behind her, "The mansion's gone nuts! It's locked up tight. And there's weapons firing everywhere!"

Scott stood and grunted, "Unh? Defcon 4….."

All the angst and clutter of the past hour cleared from his head in an instant.

One thought raced into his head, assuming command.

I have to go back.

I have to go back and help the others.

**Author's note:** Don't ya just love to read/write the meaty angsty parts? This actually was the first piece that came to mind when I got in the mood for some heavy handed writing.

I love the pose of Scott on his car looking down on Bayville and always wondered what was going through his mind before Amara and Tabby drove up.

Sometimes as a teen you can blow things totally out of proportion. Problems seem much huger then they really are. It just takes some time (and the help of a couple of friends) to put it all in perspective.


End file.
